


"Going Down"

by LovelyZelda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/"><b>st_tos_kink</b></a> (because dreams can come true...if they're dreams about new kink memes): <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/485.html?thread=7653#t7653">Spock/McCoy, stuck in a very small enclosed space, completely turned on by this and unable to hide it. AHEM NO I AM NOT AT ALL FOND OF CLICHE SCENARIOS.</a></p><p>Spock/McCoy, Spock/McCoy/Kirk implied.  And replace "unable" with "don't even bother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Going Down"

Jim had ordered them up to the bridge shortly after running up there himself--some urgent message from Uhura.

The turbolift had been a bit slow to get started, but everyone said it'd been finicky lately. Presumably Jim hadn't had any problems with it.

"I wish we'd been able to get a sample of living tissue," said McCoy. "Still, looks like a pretty clear cut case of War of the Worlds."

"Perhaps, doctor," said Spock. "And yet there seemed to be no evidence that the creatures had ever encountered any alien lifeforms with the proverbial common cold--at least not before our arrival."

"But I'm sure it was a virus that killed them," said McCoy. "Something their systems just couldn't handle. And since the whole landing party checks out clean as--" Instinctively he grabbed Spock's arm as the turbolift lurched to a stop. The lights flickered and went out.

"Being on this ship's like taking a girl to a scary movie," said McCoy.

"Other than the insufficient light, I fail to see the similarity," said Spock.

"I think you've got a pretty good handle on it. Since you seem to have managed to get an arm around me."

"I notice you have not let go either, doctor."

"Because you're the one holding onto the controls, and I don't want to end up on my ass when this thing starts again."

"It may be a matter of 'if' it starts again."

The lights came back on. "Looks like optimism was the logical course of action."

"Yet we and the turbolift remain stationary."

McCoy took a half step back. "Just don't tell the other boys I was easy." He smiled because it looked like Spock wanted to roll his eyes or pull a face but didn't think it would be the Vulcan thing to do.

Spock turned on the communication panel. "Turbolift to engineering. Turbolift to engineering, this is Mr. Spock."

"Aye, Scott here. What seems to be--"

The whole ship rocked. McCoy hit the opposite wall of the tubrolift a few seconds before Spock hit him.

"Sorry, Mr. Spock, but as you can probably guess, we've got a few problems down here. Scott out."

"You all right, Spock?"

"I appear to be uninjured."

"Good. You going to get off me?"

The ship lurched again. "Only temporarily it seems."

"I wouldn't bother to stand up," McCoy said as Spock did and offered his hand. "We can probably expect a few more of those." He let himself be pulled to his feet anyway.

The communication panel buzzed. "Engineering to turbolift."

"Spock here."

"What exactly seems to be the trouble?" asked Scott.

"The turbolift has ceased normal functions," said Spock. "Life support appears to be working normally."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Dr. McCoy and I are both unharmed."

"Well, I'm afraid you lads are in it for the long haul." Scott didn't sound particularly apologetic which was not a good sign. "I'll get you going again as soon as I can, but--"

They could hear Kirk shouting something in the background on one of the other communication panels. "But it'll be at least two hours. Scott out."

A few minutes later, Kirk was on their communication panel. "Turbolift, this is the bridge. Try not to kill each other. Because I'm going to need you both if I can get us out of this alive. Kirk out."

"I don't suppose you have any playing cards," said McCoy.

"Why exactly would I be carrying playing cards at this time?" asked Spock.

"Because logically if we get stuck in a turbolift for two hours we're going to need something to do." Spock was giving him a strange look. "What?"

"Am I correct that this is a common mating ground for your species?"

"Look, if you're going to believe all the stories Jim tells, practically everywhere is a common mating ground for my species."

"I hope you are aware that my interest is purely academic."

"Of course it is, Spock. And I'm Santa Claus."

"Given the warp capabilities of this ship, it is difficult but not impossible that you would be able to deliver gifts to all Christmas-celebrating Earth children within a single rotation of the planet," said Spock. "I would say the major argument against your being Santa Claus is that you are not jolly."

"Mr. Spock, are you telling me that Vulcans have an understanding of what it means to be jolly?"

"Perhaps my understanding is not as thorough as that of a human, but I do not believe anyone aware of the term's meaning would use it to describe you."

"How long has it been?"

"I do not think you wish to know."

"No, probably not." McCoy sighed. "Nice of Jim to stick that little barb in there. Especially since we could all be blown to bits."

"We do not know what the situation is," said Spock.

"The ship doesn't move like that unless it's serious," said McCoy. "Jim wouldn't leave us in an elevator unless it's serious."

"It is highly unlikely that you would be able to kill me anyway," said Spock. "Fortunately, I have no interest in causing you physical harm as a means of passing time."

"Afraid it'd require feeling something?"

"Yes, I do not know if I would be able to handle the powerful feelings of elation."

The combination of a Vulcan intellect and a well hidden sense of humor could be incredibly irritating. Sometimes McCoy envied people who didn't know Spock well enough to notice they'd been insulted. Spock even had the nerve to give him the "of course it's just a statement of fact" expression, even though that one was incredibly obvious.

"Back to your 'research', Spock, I have never had sex in a turbolift," said McCoy.

"It seems it would require a speed generally frowned upon," said Spock.

"Well, you hit the emergency switch," said McCoy. "You've still got to hurry, but that stops the turbolift. At least for awhile."

"Fascinating," said Spock. "And this switch is linked to some sort of alarm or signalling device?"

"Most places. So you've only got so long before they come and rescue you."

"Wouldn't that make completing the act difficult?"

"That's supposed to be what makes it fun."

Spock considered this far too seriously. "You're saying that the potential for being caught increases the enjoyment of those involved?"

"I'd say it definitely can."

The ship threw them towards the other wall and onto the floor. McCoy used Spock's shoulders to push himself up. "Now, if we were both human, this would probably be where somebody made a move."

"Doctor, you are so concerned with my Vulcanness that you always seem to forget I am half human," said Spock.

"Yes, well, maybe that's like being afraid of getting caught," McCoy said softly. "Just another taboo."

He honestly couldn't tell who cracked first. Not that it mattered because, if anyone ever asked, he was going to blame Spock. He'd just say the damn Vulcan couldn't keep his tongue out of his mouth, and that was probably fine since he assumed Spock would blame him.

"How much time do you think we have?" McCoy asked when he stopped to catch his breath.

Spock kept both his hands pressed against McCoy's face as he did the calculations. "Assuming Mr. Scott did not exaggerate the amount of time it would take, an hour and twenty-four minutes."

"He always exaggerates."

"Anywhere from ten minutes to half an hour." The turbolift shook. "Or we may never get out at all."

They looked at each other. McCoy felt like he should say something or at least yell at Spock for giving up. And then he realized Spock was on the verge of saying something that would just end up embarassing the hell out of both of them if they actually survived. Or, worse, something he'd only say if he really did think they were going to die in _the turbolift_ while Jim was deciding to do something suicidally stupid.

"Well, shit," said McCoy. "I'd rather go out with a bang than arguing about Santa Claus."

"Agreed," said Spock, and this time he definitely started it.

If the ship wasn't blown to bits, maybe he'd point out that this wasn't the most logical thing they could've done. Hell, they might not survive, so why wait?

"You've got to admit this is a fairly illogical thing to do," said McCoy. He started to kiss Spock's neck. In the spirit of academic curiosity, of course.

Spock's hand tightened on his shoulder. "I disagree," he said. "We were, after all, given an order by our commanding officer."

"Spock, Jim did not--"

"This is obviously the action least like attempting to kill each other."

For that the son of a bitch was going to get a few green hickeys.

"And if that were not sufficiently logical to follow our captain's orders, I find your reasoning to be valid on this occassion. There are worse ways to die."

"You're a real charmer," McCoy muttered into Spock's shoulder.

"I find you are quite inventive, doctor. This would honestly never have occurred to me."

"Just trying to help the research, Mr. Spock." Inventive or not, he needed to kiss Spock again. He couldn't tell if Spock was letting him take the lead because he wasn't sure what to do or if this really was some kind of Vulcan research. Couldn't really care either since they were both hard, and Spock was, in his own way, practically begging for more.

"Doctor, unless you inexplicably have certain items on your person, our options are unfortunately limited."

McCoy carefully stood up, waiting for whoever was driving or shooting to knock him right back over. "What's wrong, Spock? They don't have blow jobs on your planet?"

"Vulcan civilization is much more evolved than your own."

That really could mean either yes they did or no they didn't, but Spock was on his knees, unzipping McCoy's pants, so it seemed he was at least willing to give it a shot.

Honestly he'd had better, but he couldn't picture Spock having very much practice. And it wasn't terrible, and as long as it wasn't terrible, that would be just fine.

Spock was holding his hand like his life depended on it. Which finally reminded him that Vulcans had a completely different definition of fingerbanging than humans.

Spock's hand was moving against his like some sort of crude pantomime, and he had a feeling laughing would be a terrible idea. He probably wouldn't be able to explain that, and if Spock went to go sulk in the corner, he probably would kill him.

And then he realized he was thrusting, and at some point Spock had gotten hold of his other hand. There had to be a Vulcan term for the hand thing because McCoy could swear he heard Spock make some noise that was either a moan or damn close to it.

Even if he was wrong, just the thought of Spock moaning with McCoy's dick in his mouth was incredible. "I'm there, Spock," he said.

And then he was, and as it slowly faded, Spock said, "Doctor, if you remove your hands, I'm afraid I may have to harm you."

McCoy slid to the floor since he didn't think his legs would hold out much longer, but he kept his hands where they were. "I didn't think you'd swallow."

"It was the most logical way to avoid leaving evidence," said Spock.

Dammit, he really should not find that kind of a turn on.

His hands were as damp as a kid on a first date--he wondered what Spock thought about that since Vulcans didn't even have sweat ducts--and his skin was tingling. He really didn't want to touch anyone for a few minutes, but he still leaned in and tasted himself in Spock's mouth while Spock kept grinding the flat of his hands against McCoy's.

The communication panel buzzed. "Bridge to turbolift."

"Shit," McCoy muttered. He started moving his hands against Spock's even though he had no idea if that would do any good.

"Bridge to turbolift, this is the captain."

They both looked at the communication panel. McCoy pulled a hand free to slap the button, then quickly went back to what he'd been doing. "McCoy here."

"Scotty says everything should be working again. You two still getting along?"

"Pretty well, I'd say," said McCoy. Spock tensed, and McCoy wondered if he'd be able to get out of this with his fingers.

"Should I be concerned that I don't hear Spock?"

"I assumed you would trust Dr. McCoy's word," said Spock. He sounded only slightly less composed that usual, but there was a good chance Jim would notice.

"You still want us to come up, Jim?"

"Yes, we still need to talk about the last away mission."

"We'll be right there. Turbolift out," said McCoy. He put his pants back on and looked at Spock, who nodded. McCoy grabbed the control with one hand and helped Spock up with the other. "Bridge."

"Do you think he suspects anything?" asked Spock.

"I'll tell him I was going to go crazy in another minute or something," said McCoy.

"And it is of course unfortunate that your mind is unable to process even the simplest of logic."

"We fool around once, and all the spontaneity's gone out of our relationship."

***

A few hours later, McCoy remembered the other reason why he usually avoided sex in turbolifts.

"According to certain security tapes--and the men who watched them--two of my top officers were blowing each other in the turbolift," said Kirk. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It seemed logical at the time," said Spock.

"It seemed logical. You actually thought it would be _logical_. For you, one of the most respected, most rule abiding men on my ship, to suck off my Chief Medical Officer. _In the turbolift._"

"I am insulted by your implication that I would ever behave illogically," said Spock.

"Well, then, what is it?" asked Kirk. "Some sort of alien mind control focused directly on the tubrolift? A very small ion storm? A transporter malfunction replacing the real Spock and Dr. McCoy with versions from a universe where this would be acceptable?"

"You did say we should try to get along," said McCoy.

"I said try not to kill each other," said Kirk. "As a joke. You're both intelligent men, and you can't think of anything between killing each other and screwing each other? Is it either bickering constantly or giving each other handjobs on the bridge?" Kirk sighed. "Of course with you two, you'd manage to argue while giving each other handjobs."

"Jim, we're sorry," said McCoy.

"Are you?"

"No, not really. It was a science experiment."

If he was not trying to make an argument about professional behavior, Jim would probably have decked him then.

"Jim, would it be correct to assume your response is not entirely because of a lapse in professionalism?" asked Spock. "Are you resentful because while you were under very stressful conditions, we were engaged in much more leisurely pursuits?"

Jim stared at them, then said, "You're both confined to quarters--my quarters--until you can give me a good reason not to report this."

McCoy watched him leave. "You think it'll work?"

"There is no Starfleet regulation that specifically forbids two humanoid officers performing oral or manual sex acts on each other while using a Starfleet turbolift," said Spock.

"Why didn't you just tell him that?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that means it's not because there's something else he could charge us with," said McCoy.

"For once you are correct, doctor," said Spock.

"And we're not going to prove him right," said McCoy.

"I am not the argumentative one."

"You damn well are." He glanced at Spock's neck as they headed for the captain's quarters. "We need to figure out some way to fiddle with the environmental controls."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you're going to need a scarf tomorrow."


End file.
